


The river will carry me away

by Martesh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martesh/pseuds/Martesh
Summary: The Force is in everything and everything is part of the Force.To be a Jedi is to stand between unavoidable destruction and turn the blow aside. To sacrifice so that others may live to fight another day. To preserve in face of danger and stand unflinching in the burning light of day.Obi-Wan looks at the battlefield and he knows they will not survive this time.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	The river will carry me away

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I may have slipped and fallen head first into the Star Wars fandom.

They are not going to make it. Obi wan can see the faint vapor trails of the missiles trace across the clear sky. He twist around to look at their front line and where they have dug into the ground for cover and… there won’t be enough  _ time _ . The 212th are not going to make it. He look back at the missiles again and they are approaching too fast. Grievous must be estancia from where the he’s watching. 

Their shield will only hold for the first ten missiles maybe, if they are lucky, but obi-wan can count at least the double that amount. He swallows around the lump of despair growing in his throat. 

He can feel Cody’s grim acceptance in the force beside him and how the unease and fear spreads like wildfire behind and around him. The clones can also read a battlefield, sometimes with even better accuracy than Obi-Wan. 

Not that surprising if he thought about it. They have their entire life been prepared for large scale battle while Jedi usually only got involved in minor skirmishes that could be solved with either a saber or by talking. The war was the Jedi orders greatest failure in modern time, and it had left them reeling and unprepared for role of military command. 

So many had died. Bright lights always flickering and fading away or whole cluster suddenly vanishing, leaving only faint expression of shock or other unhappy emotions. Walking across a old battlefield was like stepping on a minefield made up of the last impressions before death. 

Obi-Wan stared up at the missilery and breathed in the Force. Not today, not here, they will live!

He pulled in a slow deep breath, the scent of blood and dust fading away as he sank into the Force, let it rise and sweep him away in its gentle calming embrace. If he had been afraid it soothes him, takes away all that might distract him from his purpose. 

He going to get lost, Obi-Wan feel the worry surface for a short moment before the force carries it away. He might never return too way he was before he sank into the Force but that is a sacrifice he is willing to make. 

Anakin will probably be upset but Obi-Wan hopes his old Padawan will understand in time. He is a Jedi and self sacrifice is sometimes necessary. 

Obi-Wan opens his eyes to the blue sky and glances over his shoulder at Cody.

His marshall commander is staring back and Obi-Wan can’t help but smile. They are all wonderful and brilliantly shining being in the Force and it is breathtaking.

“Worry not my dear, you need to focus how to take the factory after this for I don’t know how much help I will be.” He places a comforting hand on Cody’s shoulder when alarm suddenly spikes in his forcesignature.

“General?!” But Obi-Wan is not there anymore, Rather, he is everywhere. In the sky, in the grass and in the wind gently flowing. He is one with the Force.

_ Obi-Wan?!  _ Anakin’s voice across their bond is usually quite loud but now it merely a whisper among thousands. Still, Anakin was his Padawan and Obi-wan loves him so he sends reassurance and warmth down the bond. It might be the last emotions and comfort he can sent so he doesn’t hesitate to send whatever love he and muster up before the force washes it away. 

The panic and worry that echoes back is almost amusing. He can feel the slight huff of amusement shake his chest. However, it not important. Obi-Wan gatherers as much of the Force he can an let is stream don and through him. More than he have the capability to actually channel and he can feel when something is knocked loose and torn away. It doesn’t hurt. He is only connected to his body by a tenuous grip but. He needs to hold on to that life line and everything else is unimportant. He needs more and so Obi-Wan call for more of the Force and let it in. The force answer him, and it carries him up and away.

The firing pins in the missiles are easy to locate and a slight nudge with the force renders them harmlessly falling towards the ground to shatter on impact. The chemical reaction needed to create an explosive fisselout as the reaction goes from highly exothermic to barely spontaneous without a high output of heat. 

He drifts. 

The force is everywhere and in everything and so is he. It’s spread out across the planet and taking him with it as it flows across the galaxy, and the even further. 

He drifts further away.

The force is a widespread river inside him and it would be  _ so easy  _ to simply let go of the shell that usually hold him separate for the rest of the universe. It tempting, but he does not let go. There is a distant but familiar voice shouting in anger, probably at him but is so far away.   
  


He doesn’t know how long it takes him to pice himself back together enough to feel comfortable thinking about himself as  _ Obi-Wan  _ again. It takes even longer to settle back into his body and open his eyes. 

He can feel the empty spaces echoing in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and I know I’m horrible at answering them but I adore them all the same. 
> 
> Updates are going to be sporadic as usual.


End file.
